


Words I Might Have Ate

by rebelicious



Series: Skyeward [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, whendonverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye (just Skye), was a lonely hacker living out of the back of her van, determined to uncover the secrets hidden in Sunnydale. Grant Ward, once on loan from SHIELD, to The Initiative has recently taken charge of the secret op alongside Riley Finn. Both still struggling to put their traumatic pasts behind them, they've found diverging paths to their survival but when the two bump into each other in cyberspace, the connection is immediate (and we don't mean the wi-fi) and intense. After making it through an unfortunate happenstance that threatened it all, they've managed to come out the other side stronger than ever - or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I Might Have Ate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Twitter RPG @iBuffyRPG

“Woah!” he protested when the busty blonde nudged him down into the chair and moved in a little closer than he was comfortable with “I think you got the wrong guy.”

“Bought and paid for, sugar” she told him in a thick southern accent that he was pretty damn sure was as fake cleavage that burst from the barely there spandex top.

“No, no. I didn't order...” he cringed a little, uncomfortable with his own choice of words.

She didn't slow down the seductive sway of her hips at all but just pointed towards the bar while making her way into his lap.

His eyes followed her finger, letting out a small groan that could barely be heard over the terrible thump of music that filled the small, dark club. The manager, of course. The same one they'd explained the reason for their loud celebration when they first arrived - before reality set in. The manager likely figured he was doing the new groom-to-be a huge favor by paying for one last tryst but what he didn't know was that Ward, and he was fairly certain he could speak for Finn and Fitz as well, regretted their decision within ten minutes of walking through the door.

Fitz had spent most of the night with his eyes glued to the sticky concrete floor and even in the dim light, you could see the bright red glow of his cheeks. Riley, ever the big brother, was at the end of the bar chatting to a petite brunette. That may sound promising, except she appeared to be crying and spilling her guts as if he was a paid therapist.

He, more than any of them, should be enjoying this. Skye had pretty much given him permission to do whatever he wanted and if he was anyone else, he'd probably be inclined to take full advantage of the opportunity. Instead, he'd texted her at least three times in the past half hour alone, growing increasingly frustrated at her slow responses. He reminded himself that her and Jemma's only plans were to hunker down with the pile of bridal magazines she'd already collected and stuff themselves with ice cream and that she was likely just busy with girl gab. 

If he was honest though, he'd been a little disappointed when she hadn't put up a fight when he told her his plans for the night and rather encouraged him to 'get it out of his system'. He liked to think it was because she trusted him and given their rocky start, he should be grateful for how far they'd come in such a short time. He, however, could barely even stand when someone in Starbucks took a second look at her (not that he blamed them) and the mere thought of her stuffing dollar bills in some mostly naked guy's g-string sent him into an almost instant, Hulk-like, rage. Her passivity about his boy's night plans bothered him, but still, he gently but abruptly pushed the blonde off of him and stood up, reaching around to pull his wallet out.

“Whatever it costs, I'll double it.” he told the woman “I just really...I can't....”

Her eyes widened in surprise and he could feel her studying him in the dark but she finally held out her hand, palm up and he gratefully stuffed it with the bills he'd pulled out, unable to silence the sigh of relief.

“I don't know who she is” the blonde told him, stuffing the money into her shirt “but she's either very lucky or very scary.”

He blinked, a bit surprised by her remark but then let out a soft chuckle and shook his head “She's just...” he paused trying to find words to sum it up quickly “everything.” he smiled and gave her a polite nod “Thanks and sorry for wasting your time.”

He'd already dug his phone out of his pocket before she'd even turned away. “ _Hey, you two still doing your thing or is it ok for me to come home now?_ ” he texted, eagerly waiting for those three dancing dots to appear.

“ _Already? It's barely midnight_!” his heart sank a bit when the words popped up on the screen. That wasn't the response he'd hoped for, or expected. The two of them had been essentially inseparable the past few weeks and could barely spend ten minutes apart without one or the other texting to say 'I miss you'.

“ _Yeah, just think we've done all we can do here._ ” he typed back, waiting until the “OK, see you soon.” appeared but not bothering with a reply. He sensed something was off but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

It didn't take a lot of coaxing to get Fitz and Finn out to the vehicle and after a quick stop at the McDonald's drive thru (as promised) the three of them were piling in the front door of the apartment he him and Skye now shared, already laughing at themselves and each other about the bust of a night it had turned out to be.

His smiled flickered a little when he saw her though, elbow deep in dishwater, presumably hoping to eliminate evidence of her and Jemma's sundae creations before he got home and complained about chocolate sauce and sprinkles littering the countertop.

“Hey” he smiled, nodding at Finn and Fitz to join Jemma on the sofa as he slipped in behind her at the kitchen sink “I missed you.” he added, sliding his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss against her neck, still hopeful whatever weirdness he'd been picking up all night was a figment of his imagination.

“That was quick” she mumbled, flinching a little at the tickle but not even looking up from the suds, stubbornly continuing to scrub at an already pristine bowl.

“Alright, what the hell...” he finally broke, pulling the bowl from her hand and placing it in the rack as he spun her around to face him. “What is up, Skye? You've been off all night, what's wrong?”

“Nothing” she shook her head, reaching for the dishtowel to dry her hands “Did you remember the McNuggets?”

His brow furrowed at her attempt to avoid the topic. “ They're in the living room with Fi-” he started but then stopped suddenly, concern growing when she not only avoided his question but eye contact as well, focusing on drying her hands for far longer than necessary. He paused will his mind raced with possibilities but then his eyes widened and the corners of his mouth began to lift into an impish grin as he studied her expression for confirmation. “Wait a minute, that's it, isn't it? You...” he grabbed her hand to tug her around the corner into the hallway with him, away from not so subtle glances of concern from FitzSimmons kept not-so-dscreetly throwing their direction. “You _were_ jealous!” he finally whispered the end to his sentence, his hands gripping her waist to keep her pinned between him and the wall, his smile widening even further as she squirmed to try and break free, shaking her head in protest.

“No” she scoffed, half-heartedly at best “I'm the one who told you to go, right. Why would I be jealous?” she insisted, still looking anywhere but at him.

“I know what you said ” he nodded, the grin fading to smirk as he moved in closer, his hand cupping her cheek so she couldn't look away this time “and I _hated_ it.”

“Well, I just th-” she lowered her eyes, doing whatever she could to avoid his “I- wait, what?” she blinked when his words settled in, finally lifting her eyes and letting them land on his.

“Are you kidding?” he chuckled lightly and shook his head “I can't even handle the way that nerdy barista smiles at you." he confessed "Some buff, oiled up dude waving his junk at you might literally make me rage-kill a fucker.”

Other girls might have run if he admitted that out loud – it certainly wasn't something he'd brag about in the locker room, but Skye was different. They were different – some would probably say a bit screwed up, but it worked for them and so he wasn't at all surprised when her expression finally softened and he could literally feel the tension leave her body as she let out a sigh of relief and slipped both arms around his neck.

“Oh thank god” she mumbled, leaning her forehead against his “I really wanted to be that cool girlfriend that doesn't get all insecure and naggy because I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you.” she said and he could almost feel her guilt, despite his constant reassurance that what had happened was behind them “I _do_. It's them I don't trust...and by them I mean pretty much anyone with boobs." she smiled sheepishly, making him wish they were along "Except Jemma and maybe Dawn. I have first hand knowledge of exactly how charming you can be, even when you're not trying.” she added with a coy grin.

“First of all,” he told her “it's fiancée  now and secondly, if it makes you feel better, Fitz could probably describe every flaw in the flooring because I don't think he looked up from his shoes all night. Finn played Dr. Phil to most of the girls in the place and I” he stopped to laugh “I literally paid one to _not_ give me a lap dance. No more strippers for me.”

Her eyebrow shot up “You did?” she asked, that slow, mischievous smirk that was largely responsible for him falling for her spread over her lips “So, I should cancel that stripper pole I ordered online for the bedroom, huh?”

His eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently “Oh hell no, did I say no strippers?" he sputtered, quick to correct himself "I meant no strippers that aren't you!”

She laughed lightly and nodded while pressing her lips gently to his for a quick kiss “Noted. I really am sorry though, I should've just said something."

“Yes, you should have.” he agreed, returning the kiss “About this sorry though” he continued, moving his lips towards her ear to whisper “sorry enough to slip into the bathroom for a quickie before our friends notice us gone?” he teased, giving her his trademark puppy dog eyes that he knew she'd never been able to resist. She called his bluff though, and he wouldn't have expected anything less.

“Don't have to ask me twice.” she wiggled her brow at him before slipping under his arm toward the bathroom door, already laughing when he grabbed her hand to pull her back. “Chicken” she taunted him playfully as she lifted herself to her tiptoes “I'm only letting you off the hook because my McNuggets are waiting.”

He slipped his arm around her waist again to pull her against his body “I'll show you chicken....as soon as we get rid of these clowns.” he joked, bringing his lips back to hers for another, deeper kiss making sure she knew exactly what she was in for once they were alone again.

She didn't make it easy, they way she pressed herself against him and let her fingers comb through his hair, eliciting a groan of reluctance from him when she finally tore her lips away from his. "Rose" he chimed in, knowing that would win him bonus points he could collect on later in the evening, his arm draped around her as they reemerged from the hallway to join the heated 'favorite doctor companion' debate happening in their living room.

 

 


End file.
